Little Robin
by Copper Hillier
Summary: The team's view changes on their little Robin, as they discover what Robin has gone through in the past, what he goes through on a daily basis, and the things he will put himself through to keep others safe, even if it means he is the one to pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

The team sat around the cave waiting, while watching Superboy's favourite show; static.

"….he does realize..?" Green Arrow trailed off, watching how interested Superboy was in his 'program'.

"Yup." Artemis said, popping the p.

The rest of the team's mentors sat around awkwardly, Black Canary had decided earlier that week, that the team needed more bonding with their mentors, and what better way than for a movie night! Or so she had thought, she had not counted on the the dynamic duo being late.

"I'm bored!" Kid Flash groaned, sitting upside down on the couch, head hanging off. "When's Rob gonna get here?"

"Should be anytime time kid. Maybe we should check in with them?" Flash said turning his attention from Wally onto Superman who was sitting on the other side of the room, as far from Superboy as he could possibly get.

Seemingly grateful for the distraction, Superman jumped up and began the attempt to patch through communications to Batman.

"Batman come in, It's Superman. Batman come in." The sound of static filled the air, before Batman's scowling face appeared on the screen.

"This better be good Superman, I'm somewhat busy here." batman said, as he worked on something off screen, in what appeared to be one of many of Gotham's Warehouses.

"We were just wondering when you were coming for the…umm.. the movie" Superman faltered under Batman's stare.

"Soon, me and Robin are just disabling the last of Joker's Bombs now." Batman said as he continued to fiddle with the now identified bomb.

"Umm.. well where's Robin too?" Superman hesitantly asked.

"He's just disabling the final bomb, he should be finished any minute-"

"Robin to Batman,I repeat Robin to Batman."

"Batman here"

The screen the team and the mentors had been communicating with Batman through, split in two, allowing the heroes to see both Batman and Robin.

"Finally, I've been trying to reach you for ages!" Robin said, a slightly stressed look on his face, ignoring the team Robin went on. "Seems the joker managed to get his hands on some good stuff this time around, at first the bomb seemed like ay regular bomb Joker would plant, but when I thought I had disabled it, the thing just opened itself up to reveal, an even bigger bomb, set to go off in seven minutes, nineteen seconds, and counting.

"What can you tell from it?" Batman's said, face hardening.

"It's hard to tell, from all the junk Joker has added into it, but it looks nuclear to me." Here the Team and mentors let out a shout of surprise.

Ignoring the noise coming from them, Batman addressed Robin. "Think you can handle it?"

"WHAT?! You can't possibly let a thirteen year old disable a nuclear bomb!" Green Arrow shouted, the other heroes shouting out their agreement.

"No problem Bats, I'm feeling the aster today!" Robin said a smirk on his face as he set to work, a slight smirk appearing on Batman's face, at the words of his protege, much to the shock of the occupants of the room.

"Does anybody else think it's absolutely crazy letting a kid disable a nuclear bomb?" Canary asked, a frown marring her face.

"Yup." Both Flash and Green Arrow said, watching the dynamic duo both work on their own bomb.

"Man, Rob is so lucky! He gets all the action!" Kid Flash sulked.

"Would you really wanna be disabling a nuclear bomb right now, baywatch? Artemis snipped.

"Well for your information-" Wally started, only to be interrupted when Batman stood, supposedly having finished disarming the bomb he had been working on.

"No arguing, he needs his concentration." Batman said, glaring at Kid Flash and Artemis through the screen, and successfully sending chills down both their spines. "Almost finished Robin?" Batman inquired, turning his attention back to the young bird.

"Just gotta cut clear this part, annnnnd, done." Robin said triumphantly, snipping the wire. A high beep sound came from the device behind Robin, his eyes momentarily widening, before green gas began spurting from the machine.

"ROBIN!" Batman shouted, as Robin coughed a little before a hauling a small clear mask from his belt, and throwing it onto his face.

"I'm fine Bats." Robin said a frightening smile spreading across his face, before he began to giggle.

"Robin that was joker venom, administer the antidote now!" Batman yelled as he began presumably running to Robin's location, before his communicator went black, the team watching on in anticipation, knowing none of them would be able to get there fast enough in order to help out the two bats.

Robin began laughing hysterically as tears began to stream down his face, fumbling through his utility belt as he tried to find the antidote. Hands shaking Robin finally managed to haul what appeared to a syringe of some sort, filled with liquid. Gasping now for breath he jabbed the needle into his arm, hoping he managed to insert the needle into the vein. Pressing down, the liquid began making it's way into Robin's arm as he stopped laughing, now just gasping for breath.

Back in the cave the heroes watched as Robin struggled to get oxygen back into his lungs, looks of fright marring their faces, some like Meghan, crying.

"Oh my gosh." Artemis said in horror. As Batman came onto the now full screen that contained Robin.

"Robin, are you okay?" The dark Knight asked, concerned, with more emotion than the occupants of the room had ever seen him display.

"No worries Bats." Robin gasped in between his attempts of getting oxygen back into his deprived lungs. Placing a reassuring hand on the Dark knights shoulder in a attempt to soothe him. "Now the question is, when are we going for bonding night? You promised we could go!" Robin said now only panting slightly, a grin present on his face.

"Your sure your feeling up to it?" Batman softly asked.

"Yup! I'm totally feeling the aster right now."

Letting out a sigh, Batman began to help Robin to his feet. " Come along then."

"Awesome!" Robin shouted out leaning heavily into the Dark Knights chest. "See you guys in a few! Hey Bats can we get some ice cream on the way-" The communicator went blank and the room was silent with shock.

"Does…does that sot of thing happen…everyday." Meghan asked trying to hold back tears, as Superboy wound an arm around her shoulders, in an attempt to comfort her.

"That's Gotham….." Flash trailed off almost sad.

"How does he survive there?" Meghan bit out.

The room was silent before Artemis spoke up. "Get traught or get dead."

The silence in the room was deafening, until the zeta beams announced the arrival of the two bats.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning the Young Justice team assembled at Mount Justice for training.

The only person who had not arrived yet was Robin, which could hardly be considered shocking after the events they had witnessed last night.

After the Dark knight and his protege had arrived, the team bonding movie night began immediately when it became evident the other heroes still seemed to be in too much shock to say anything to the two bats.

Not five minutes into the movie Robin was snuggled into the chest of Gotham's most frightening creature of the night, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. All while Flash half-heartedly snickered about DaddyBats, before being shut up by an infamous Batglare.

When the movie ended, Batman stood, tucking his cape around Robin before quietly making his way to the zeta beams and leaving, the echoing female voice having announced their departure, as the remaining occupants of the mountain watched on, some shocked, others sad.

Jumping to their feet when Black Canary came into the room, the team began stretching, after receiving the silent command from their den mother.

RECONGIZED: ROBIN B01

Stopping in the middle of their warmup, the team turned their attention to the zeta beams.

"He can't seriously be here for practice!…Can he?" Artemis questioned.

Shrugging his shoulders, Wally let out a grunt "Rob's been through a lot, he'll be okay." The team turned to look at Wally realizing just how much more he knew about their youngest member, as Robin rounded the corner, hoping on one foot, trying to fix one of his boots

"Stupid boots, told Batman he shouldn't of…oh hey guys, whats up?" Robin said mumbled distractedly, attention on his boots as he continued to fiddle with the shoes.

As the team looked on almost stunned, Canary finally managed to break herself from her trance. Clearing her throat, and thus catching the attention of the team "..umm Robin, if you need to, you could..umm maybe rest up from last night?" She awkwardly suggested.

Attention still focused on his boots, as he tried to fix the laces on his shoes now, Robin said "It's fine Canary, I'm used to not getting much sleep, and I would have been on time tonight too, if it hadn't been for Bats."

"Batman?" Canary asked, knowing Batman wasn't one to approve of others tardiness, must less indulge in it.

"Yeah" Robin said, having given on the boot, and instead just tucking the laces into the side of the boot. "He wanted to assess how our training has been going, it's just that we managed to get a lead on one of the cases. But he should be here any second."

RECONIZED: BATMAN S02

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Robin said with a grin, just as Batman rounded the corner.

"Team." Batman acknowledged. "I assume Robin has informed you I will be assessing your performance today?" Batman questioned.

"Young Robin has indeed informed us." Aqualad said, stepping forward. "What will you require us to do for this assessment?"

"No different than any other training session, just do your best, and no holding back." Batman said glaring around the room, as if daring anyone to deny him, before locking gazes with Kaldur. "If I notice your team has fallen behind in their training, you will be forced to step down, until you have received enough training in order to insure your team is competent." Looking around the room once again, Batman let his gaze linger on Robin. "You may begin."

Batman walked to the side of the room, as Canary paired off the team. "Artemis with Superboy, Meghan with

Wally and Kaldur your with Robin. You may begin when you are ready."

Robin and Kaldur began to circle each other, both wary. Aqualad made the first move, jumping at Robin, only to miss, as Robin harmlessly flipped around him, waiting for Kaldur to turn and try to take out the little bird again.

After a couple more minutes of Robin jumping around and Kaldur trying to pointlessly take him down, Robin turned , sweeping his leg out and knocking the Atlantian onto his back, the words FAIL appearing next to his head.

"A good fight Robin-" Kaldur panted as he began congratulating the young Robin before being silenced as the Dark Knight suddenly appeared.

"Why were you holding back?" Batman asked his tone dark.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, as Batman continued to stare. "I wasn't holding back." But Robin knew Batman would pick up on his lie, It had sounded fake, even to his own ears.

The two stared at each other for what seems like an eternity, the rest of the team now watching, as they had finished their respective sparring matches.

"It will do the team no good for you too hold back on them, they need to know what their team mate is capable of, and most of all they need the practice, they need practice for the real world." Batman said as he continued to stare down Robin. "Canary can I please see A one on one assessment of their skills."

Nodding affirmative, Canary asked "Who would you like to go first?"

"Robin." Batman stated before twirling on his heel, and making his way back to the shadows on the side of the cave.

Shoulders hunched Robin made his way over to Canary, who was waiting in the middle of the cave. "Are you ready?" Canary asked slightly concerned over the boy, who although was an apprentice to one elite justice league members was still just a boy.

Robin let out a nod, and with that it began. Hoping to end the match quickly Canary jumped forward swinging her leg out with the intention to sweep the young boy off of his feet, she was quite surprised when Robin flipped over her head, coming to land on the other side of her, punching out at her. Not many people were fast enough to dodge her attacks like Robin had. Just managing to dodge another punch Canary, again, just barely managed to get out of the way as a foot came towards her head. Dropping down to the ground Canary rolled away, as she watched the young boy.

"Stop holding back Robin." Batman yelled from somewhere in the shadows, As Canary jumped back onto her feet, astounded Batman still thought the boy was holding back, Robin was good, that was for sure, but he wasn't that good, well she didn't think so anyway. "You could have taken Canary out with that kick if you hadn't held back." Batman continued from the shadows.

Letting out an irritated huff at his mentor's words Robin dodged the flurry of attacks Canary was now sending towards him, sending in his own jabs here and there, when given the chance. Suddenly Robin sensing a presence behind him, kicked out at Canary with the intention to get her out of the path of the attacker, while also eliminating her as a threat, all while barely registering the words FAIL: BLACK CANARY that echoed around the cave, as he brought his arms up in an X to block the arm that was coming his way.

"Good" Batman said as he took his arm back, from where it had been stopped by his protege. "No more holding back on your team, they need to know what it's like to fight someone who is relentless, that won't stop and wait for them to get back to their feet, before they take the kill shot." The two Bats seemed to stare at each other in what seems to be a silent conversation, before Robin finally nodded his consent, eyes going to his feet as his lips turned down into a frown. Content with his protege Batman turned his attention back to the den mother Black Canary, saying "I'll let you know the results of the assessment soon." Rubbing her stomach where Robin's kick had struck her, Canary nodded her consent and with that, the Bat turned on his heel, with a swish of his cape, left the room.

The room descended into awkward silence, before Robin tried to awkwardly break the silence. "Well, I guess we should start practice…." Robin trailed off letting out a awkward chuckle.

"Dude….you've been holding back….this whole time?" Wally asked, with a look of betrayal on his face, the rest of the team plus Canary mirroring his look, of utter disbelief and betrayal.

"Well..umm…you see..oh man I'm totally not feeling the aster right now." Robin sighed defeated.

* * *

**Hey Guys Thanks for all the reviews and everything! **

**Keep em coming! Reviews always help me to update faster ;P**

**And any comments, thoughts, feedback, anything! Just let me know :)**

**~Copper Hillier**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, why would you hold back on us? It's not like we can't take it, we're superheroes for crying out loud!" Wally said angrily, jumping to his feet as Connor nodded his head in agreement.

Robin opened his mouth to retort, before being cut off by Artemis "Yeah come on Robin, I know you've been at this whole superhero business longer than us, but that doesn't mean we can't hold our own! we can take care of ourselves just fine!"

Robin again opened his mouth to reply before once again being cut off by Megan "Artemis is right Robin, we can handle ourselves just fine, we don't need you to hold back on us, in fact we could use the practice."

Robin not even bothering to try and respond, knowing he would only be cut off let out a sigh as Connor walked forward threateningly "Are we not good enough for you to fight Robin?" The clone said, his eyes dancing with fire, daring Robin to challenge him.

Coming back from her state of shock, Canary walked forward, clearing her throat, in attempt to diffuse the situation. "Team now is not the time-"

"WELL WHEN IS THE TIME?" Wally roared stomping past Canary to stand next to Connor, who seemed set on trying to intimidate the young acrobat with his glares and threatening stance, only to have a annoyed look sent his way instead. "We just found out that Robin has been holding back on us the full time! Why? Do you think we're not good enough to fight you? We need to know these things man! What happens the next time were in a tight spot, and we're not even sure what you can do? It sure would be helpful to know! But that's fine we'll just work our asses off, so you don't exert yourself too much!"

"Thats not the reason! And you very well know it!" Robin said, his face darkening, as anger spilling into his voice.

"I must agree with Kid Flash on this Robin, it would be very beneficial to the team, if we all knew what exactly it is that you are capable of." Kaldur spoke up for the first time, his voice soft. "This team needs to be aware of all of it's members capabilities, yours included."

"Well I think it's time you spilled Rob! Why won't you fight us? And I mean really fight us, not just put on a show!" Wally growled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with kid idiot over there, Spill it Wonder Boy." Artemis said, placing her hands on her hips and sending a glare his way, just daring him to say no.

"TEAM!" Canary barked out stomping her foot on the ground, finally having had enough of this argument. "Stop this now! Robin will tell us when the time-"

"When? When's he gonna tell us what exactly-" Wally shouted out again.

"Yeah we want details and we want em' now!" Artemis said.

Nodding her head furiously in agreement, Megan piped up. "I agree I think Robin needs to tell us the truth about-"

Connor cut in. "He's just afraid to fight us is all!"

With that the team descended into an all argument, accusing fingers and tones all pointed Robin's way, as Black Canary buzzed around the teenagers in an attempt to put an end to the squabbling. Letting out a sigh and rubbing his temples in annoyance, Robin let out an annoyed grumble before turning on his heel, walking to the side of the cave where he proceeded to smash his fist again the wall. Effectively shocking the team into silence, before turning back to face them. "SHUT UP! I've heard enough, think whatever you want, it's my life, if it comes to the point where my so called 'unknown capabilities' would come in hand, you'll be the first to hear. Now can we please get on with practice? Or do we need to have another argument over that too?" Robin fumed, cradling his now bloody hand, as he stared down each and every member of the team before removing some medical supplies from his utility belt as he proceeded to disinfect and wrap his hand.

Seemingly almost ashamed with themselves, the team looked anywhere but at the now fuming bird.

Stepping forward Megan spoke quietly. "I guess we can understand where your coming from, we all have our own secrets that we would wish not to share." Here artemis shifted uncomfortably as Robins eyes stared through her. "But please Robin, why do you keep such secrets? Is it really that bad, whatever it is you don't want us to know? We could help with whatever it is, we're always here for you, even if we don't always come off like it." Cheeks now bright red, and subconsciously rubbing her arm, Megan went on. "After all, aren't we family?"

Here Robin too cast his eyes down ashamed of himself for how he had lost his temper. "I guess… you guys…you guys just don't understand what it's like!"

"What, what is like Robin? Please you can trust us Robin!" Kaldur pleaded, stepping forward to join Megan.

Letting out a sigh, Wally also came forward, followed by Artemis and Canary. "Yeah dude, we got you back, even when you get in your secretive Bat moods." Wally chuckled slightly, as a slight grin appeared on Robin's face before, it too slid away into a frown.

"You guys just don't know what it's like, when they get you down, and you know there's nothing you can do. That feeling of helplessness, I don't want anybody to ever have to experience that. I know you guys have faced your share of bad guys." Robin continued before Kid Flash could interrupt. "But you haven't felt what it's like to be knocked down, and having no hope of getting back up, it's a feeling you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy….. well except maybe the Joker." Robin chuckled trying and failing to once again lighten the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"Come on Robin, we've been doing this long enough to know that even when you've done the best you can things can still go to hell." Artemis said pleadingly.

"No you don't." Robin said instantly, before his face turned dark. "So what you got kidnapped a couple times maybe? Tied to a chair? Pushed around a bit? ….No you guys don't know what it's like to feel helpless. You've always known there would be help, something to pick you back up."

"What about Batman?" Megan asked quietly. "He would always help you, wouldn't he?"

Here Robin chuckled. "Of course he would, you haven't met overprotective till you've met Batman!" A thoughtful look appeared on the boys face, as the team chuckled. "In Gotham..In Gotham it's different, once someone like the Joker gets ahold of you….well you know theres not much chance your getting out alive, or when Batman is trapped so good that even he can't escape as your beaten almost to death by a baseball bat, or a crowbar. Or maybe its Fear gas or heaven forbid laughing gas, if you don't get an antidote to those in time and your dead…..so far I've beaten the odds when it comes to not dying, but I've been lucky, Batman's even admitted to me at times, he thought I was dead…..No, no you don't know what it's like to get pushed down and not be able to get back up….And I pray you never do." Robin said head turned down towards his feet. "….You don't know what it's like to feel absolutely hopeless."

The team looked at Robin sad looks on their faces, wondering what on earth must have happened to youngest member of their team to make him this way.

Stepping forward the young Speedster made his way up to he young bird before throwing his arms around him. "Don't worry bro, we got your back, we're a family, remember?" Wally chuckled as the rest of the team, pounced on Robin, in what Canary could only describe as a dog pile.

"So I guess that means we can practice now, and I mean really practice, right Robin?" Canary said, a grin spreading it's way across her face, as the team began to untangle themselves.

Letting a small smile spread across his face Robin nodded his consent, as the team began to mumble excitedly. "I guess so."

* * *

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and everything! :3**

**Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions or anything at all!**

**Comments on errors or even spelling are welcome, Much appreciated actually! (As long as your gentle ;P)**

**Thanks for reading, and remember reviews really encourage me to update faster! :P**

**~Copper Hillier**


	4. Chapter 4

The team, minus Robin, all sat in the living room, watching as Wally flicked through the channels at such a fast pace, the team couldn't possibly hope to keep up with each show that appeared. But that was okay, most of their minds were focused on a certain Acrobat anyway.

After Canary had called for them all redo their warm-up routine, it had not been five minutes later, that Batman had called up Robin, asking him to come back to help him with a case that the two had been working on. After Robin left with a quick good-bye, the team proceeded with only a few more sparring session, before Canary decided to call off practice, noticng how unfocused the team was.

A half an hour later, the team had congregated to the living room, where they now sat, eyes unfocused, as their mind continuously wondered to their youngest team member.

The smell of smoke drifted into the living room, as Superboy gently nudged Megan. "The cookies are on fire." He stated bluntly, head tilted back so that he could see into the kitchen, where the cookies continued to burn.

"Oh no!" Megan squeaked jumping up off the couch, making a mad dash for the kitchen, grabbing the fire extinguisher that hung by the kitchen door on the way. Megan hastily proceeded to turn off the oven, and then open the oven door, being careful to keep her distance from the fire. She fiddled with the fire extinguisher for a moment, before she doused the inferno that was now raging in the oven, consuming what remained of the cookies. Putting on a pair of oven mitts, Megan carefully removed what remained of the now black cookies, a sad sigh leaving her lips. "Those cookies were suppose to be for Robin."

At the mention of the young birds name, all movement seemed to cease in the living room, channels stopped flicking, and nobody dared to take a breath.

"UGH! I hate this!" Artemis screamed after a few moments. "We can't just ignore this! Come on guys, the guy is like our little brother, God only knows what he's gone through, and we can't even get up the nerve to talk about it!"

Slumping back into the couch Wally let out a groan. "I always knew it was bad in Gotham, I mean some of the stories Rob told me back when we were younger, and even than, he would never tell me the worst ones. But I mean it's a lot worse than Central or Metropolis, or pretty much anywhere for that matter, and this little kid is fighting everything they can throw at him there! …I don't even know if I could do the stuff Robin does, pictures of the Joker alone gives me creeps!"

"It really makes you understand what he was talking about earlier." Artemis said, letting out a sigh, as she picked at her arrows, in an effort to distract herself.

"Yes, he is most certainly a brave child." Kaldur added from where he sat leaning back against the couch, as Megan nodded her head in agreement, a pensive look on her face.

"He's not a child." Connor stated, blunt as ever, the team turned to stare at the clone bewildered.

"Of course he's a kid, anybody can look at him and tell you that!" Wally said letting out a huff.

"But I thought you were only a couple of earth years older than Robin?" Megan asked as she tilted her head to the side in obvious confusion. "Wouldn't that make you a kid too?"

"I'm not a kid!" Wally nearly shouted as he crossed his arms stubbornly. "I am a responsible adult, I am-"

"Worse than a four year old girl hyped up on sugar," Artemis cut in, rolling her eyes, as Wally let out indignant shouts, flapping his arms around like a chicken, in a futile attempt to prove the archer wrong.

"We are all kids in the eyes of society." Kaldur stated to Megan, trying to help alleviate some of the young martians confusion.

"Robin's not a child, not like us." Connor once again piped up.

The team turned to the clone, slightly confused about what he just said. "He's just a kid superbly, just one annoying little twerp." Aretmis said a fond smile growing on her face, as she thought about the Boy Wonder.

"No he's not." Connor persisted.

Letting out a annoyed sigh, at the clones insistence of the matter, Wally snarked "Please feel free to share your thoughts oh great and mighty one."

Sending a look that promised pain to the young speedster, Superboy continued "Don't children represent innocence and happiness?"

"Well yeah, I guess so." Artemis said a confused look still on her face, not quite sure where Superboy was trying to go with this.

"I don't see any of those things in Robin." Connor said.

All the air seemed to be sucked from the room, depressed looks descending over the teams face at Connor's thoughts.

"But Robin's happy!" Artemis protested. "He's always running around with that giant grin on his face, playing pranks on everyone!"

"But…but how much of that is real?" Megan asked, all the heads in the room turning to look at her. "He had us all fooled when it came to sparring, if it wasn't for Batman we wouldn't never have known the difference about Robin holding back on us….whose to say…I mean..what if…what if it's all an act?" Tears threatened to spill from Megan's eyes, as Superboy looked on worriedly. "Maybe he has us all fooled there too!"

"Rob wouldn't do that!" Wally said jumping to his feet. "He'd come to us if he needed help! I mean we're family!"

Shouts of agreement rang out at Wally's statement before being silenced by Suerboy. "He hasn't yet." The faces of the team dropped.

After another long silence Kaldur spoke. "It seems…it seems you may be correct Superboy, Robin may not have been a child in a very long time." A mournful look descended on the young Atlantian's face as silence once again took rein of the room, deafening its occupants.

* * *

**Hey guys, once again thanks for all the reviews and everything. I'm gonna try and get some action in soon, angst is great but so is action! ;P**

**Keep those Reviews coming, It helps to know peoples thoughts! So Thoughts comments or suggestions, or even maybe something you would like to see, Just let me know! :)**

**And as always reviews really encourage me to update faster! :P**

**~Copper Hillier**


	5. Chapter 5

ROBIN B01.

Jumping up from the couch where he sat, Wally sped over to the zeta beams as soon as Robin stepped out. "Rob! Thank God! I was about to die of boredom! Please tell me Bats has a mission for us!"

"Woah KF! Slow down!" Robin said, as he skirted around the speedster and made his way to the kitchen, where a plate of cookies was waiting.

Wally about to explode with questions, sent a pout towards the young bird.

Robin let out a chuckle, as his gaze wandered over to the rest of the team, who were making themselves comfy on the couches in the living room, as Superboy watched his static, gaze never wavering for even a second.

Turning his gaze back to the Speedster, Robin let a smirk come across his lips, as he began to eat one of the surprisingly delicious cookies. "Mmm these are good! Wally have you tried a cookie? Actually I'm surprised there are still cookies left here with you around!" Robin said as he eyed the cookie suspiciously before deciding he really just wanted the cookie, and proceeded to take another bite anyway.

"Hello Robin." Kaldur said as he made is way into the kitchen, eyeing the two guardedly, leaving those two alone usually spelled trouble. "Has Batman a mission for us?"

"That's what I'm wondering!" KF huffed as he flung his arms up in exasperation, before both turned their eyes on Robin waiting for answer. Only to receive as shake of the acrobat's head, as he pointed to his now full mouth, that had only been stuffed mere moments before with cookies.

As Kaldur and Wally both watched the boy ever so slowly begin to chew his food, the rest of the team slowly began to trickle into the kitchen, hoping to find out about a mission.

"UGH!" Artemis groaned, throwing her arms up over her head, as the Boy Wonder slowly continued to chew. "Just swallow the damn cookies!"

"Artemis! He might choke if he swallows all of that!" Megan said motioning to Robin, who was nodding his head furiously in agreement.

"We're gonna be here all day." Artemis grumbled, as she rolled her eyes.

"Team, meeting, now." Batman's deep baritone echoed throughout the cave, before continuing in a growl. "Robin stop stuffing your face with cookies!" Robin nodded sharply in panic, before attempting to swallow his mouthful of cookies in one gulp, only to begin choking with Wally slapping him on the back in an attempt to help, but instead only succeeded in making the poor boy's choking worse than before.

When Robin finally managed to clear his airways, and send a punch towards the speedster, the team began to make their way towards the debriefing room.

"Finally, I feel like we've been stuck in this stupid mountain forever!" Artemis said, a smile growing across her face.

"Me too, I can't wait to go out!" Megan squealed out excitedly, as Superboy nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I for one, wouldn't mind taking a load off, Gotham's been crazy Lately!" The Boy Wonder huffed out, before smirk lazily made it's way across his face. "I mean couldn't Joker just wait one day before breaking out to concoct some evil plan?!"

Megan let out a giggle, as Artemis rolled her eyes, a grin threatening to erupt on her face. "I'm sure the Joker will take that into consideration next time Boy Blunder." The team all let out a chuckle, as they shuffled into the debriefing room, where stoic Batman stood, waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Team." Batman acknowledged with a nod. "You'll be checking into the recent disappearances of some children, since I will be busy elsewhere. Robin already has all the information you will require. Questions?"

"Where will we be going to search for these children?" Kaldur inquired.

"Gotham. Anything else?" When the room remained silent, the Dark Knight nodded once again to the occupants of the room, before turning swiftly on his heel, and with a swish of his cape was gone.

"What can you tell us Robin?" Kaldur asked turning his attention to the young bird, who seemed to be shuffling through information on his wrist computer.

"Noting much yet. Me and Bats hadn't gotten much time to really check into things, with how hectic Gotham has been lately, but some of the children have been turning up dead, but nothing much else really. GCPD has been looking into it mostly, they usually handle the small stuff."

"This is considered small in Gotham?" Kaldur asked wondering how people turning up dead, was not considered a big deal. As Robin nodded a positive to his question, attention still focused on his wrist computer.

"How many children have they found?" Superboy asked concerned, he was not used to finding dead children on the job.

Robin seemed to ponder something for a moment before he began to shuffle through his wrist computer again, as he distractedly answered. "GCPD has found 7 kids last I checked."

"When did you last check?" Megan asked, sadness evident on her face.

"Just this morning. He seems a lot more active at night so there shouldn't be too much to worry about, but who knows where this guy has been stashing bodies." Robin said as he shut off his wrist computer, and turned to the team. "You guys ready or what? Lets go!"

Turning the bird shot his grappling hook up into the ceiling, before yelling out "Last one to the bioship has to clean up after Wolf!" With that the Boy Wonder launched himself up into the rafters, as the rest of the team all made a mad dash to the bioship. After all, Wolf could be very messy.

* * *

**Hey guys! As per usual thanks for the reviews and everything! It really means a lot! :)**

**Any ideas comments or anything just let me know.**

**And also as per usual Reviews really encourage me to update faster! ;P**

**~Copper Hillier**


	6. Chapter 6

"ETA 5 minutes" Miss Martian chirped, as she coaxed the bioship on, in gentle tones, like one would a Labrador.

The team sat aboard the bioship, each absorbed in their own tasks, wether it be Artemis's consistent polishing of her arrows until you could see your own reflection grimacing back at you, Wally's constant fidgeting that was causing an irritating tick to manifest itself on Superboys face, or Robin who was tinkering with one of his many gadgets. The team were all absorbed in their respective tasks, and it didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

"Robin, I believe now would be a great time to brief us on any information that may be useful to the team." Kaldur piped up from where he had been keeping an eye on the irritated Superboy, with a cautious look in his eye, as if preparing for the young clone to tackle Wally any second.

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Robin stared at the team leader before suspiciously asking. "What kind of important information?"

Hearing the suspicion in the young boy's voice Kaldur continued quickly. "Information on Gotham would be nice, it seems to be quite different form any cities we have visited so far."

Still watching the Atlantian with a suspicious gleam in his eyes, Robin let out a quick nod, as the team who had been watching, let out a sigh of relief.

"Gotham's a lot darker than any other city, people think differently there. There are higher crime rates, higher rates of poverty, and half of it's residents are probably insane." Robin chuckled at that last one, he often wondered if he himself was insane. "A lot of people don't just commit the crime because for money or revenge or some other normal reason, but because it amuses them, they have no real intentions besides having some fun, or just simply because they can, which is very clearly evident in Joker. Don't ever underestimate anyone, they may look weak and feeble, they can surprise you, always expect the worse, this is Gotham, remember that, they won't hesitate to kill you, if given the chance, unless they just want to have some fun with you first." A glazed look descended over the young birds face, as a shiver went down the rest of the teams spine, before the young bird shook himself back to reality. "Just watch your back and underestimate _no_ one." Eyes scanning the room, Robin assessed his team one last time before making himself comfortable in his seat once again, tinkering with his gadgets as if nothing had happened, all while the team descended into an uncomfortable silence.

"ETA 1 minute." Miss Martian spoke up hesitantly, as if afraid the tension in the air would collapse on top of her, burying her so deep, she would have no hope of escape.

The team, minus Robin, all shifted uncomfortably in their seats, as the bioship finally made it's descent landing on a roof, not far from their destination.

Jumping from his seat, Robin was the first out the door of the bioship, taking in a deep breath of the pollution filled air. "Ahh, home sweet home." Robin sighed, a content look on his face, as he looked out over the Gotham skyline, while the rest of the team filed out onto the roof.

Superboy's nose crinkled in response to the pollution in the air, as Megan let out a gasp when she set her eyes upon Gotham her head swinging back and forth wildly trying to take everything in, there were so many lights, so many different things to look at! Letting out a sigh at the Martians antics, Aqualad shook his head, a fond smile growing on his face, before turning his attention back to Robin. "Where will we be going to investigate?"

"Out around the warehouse district, that is where we suspect the children are being kept." Robin said, as he turned from the sight of the city to his teammates.

"Well lead the way boy blunder." Artemis said impatiently, arms crossed across her chest, as she stared at Robin.

Giving a sharp nod, Robin turned and promptly jumped off the side of the building with a cackle. Megan gave out a sharp gasp, running to the side of the building searching for the young boy, only to blush slighty when she saw Robin, a grin across his face swinging towards the next building, a strong grip on his grapple gun as he landed on a fire escape, before shooting off his grapple gun again, making his way further towards the warehouse district.

The rest of the team let out huffs of irritation at Robin's antics, as Wally muttered "…show off" under his breath, while rolling his eyes fondly.

"Megan would you be able to fly us to Robin's location?" Kaldur addressed the martian, a kind look on his face, as he scanned the skyline looking for traces of the young bird.

Megan nodded before proceeding to lift the team using her powers to the next rooftop where Robin was waiting. "What took you guys so long?" He asked grin still spread across his face as he leaned against a vent, arms crossed.

"Please wait for the team before rushing off Robin." Kaldur said sternly, a small smile threatening to come across his face, as Megan panted from the effort of lifting the whole team using her powers.

"Yeah bird brain, just cause your like a monkey or something, doesn't mean we all are!" Artemis huffed out in irritation, as Superboy shuddered, muttering under his breath about his hatred of said mammals.

Letting out another cackle Robin turned from the team and made his way to the edge of the building, where he sat eyes squinting towards a warehouse not too far from said building the team were standing atop of. Making their ways over to the boy wonder the team all made themselves comfortable in preparation for a long stakeout.

A comfortable silence descended for a few moments as the teenagers occupied themselves with watching the adjacent building, before Artemis decided to break the quiet.

"This really doesn't seem as bad as you described it bird brain."

Although Artemis lived in Gotham, she had never really seen too much of Gotham's bad side. A mugging here and there, sure, even having been mugged herself a couple times. Everyone saw those kinds of things in Gotham. But besides your weekly Arkham escapee, Artemis never really had feared Gotham that much….Well she did follow the curfews set in place, her Mother made sure of that, and although not from a family of money, they still managed to stay out of places like the narrows and actually lived in a decent part of town, and than again she had never really done much of any patrolling in Gotham, Batman would never allow it. Artemis frowned….maybe she didn't know Gotham as good as she thought.

Robin let out a snort at Artemis's comment. "Wait till she shows you her bad side."

"Whose she?" Connor asked, confusion evident on his face as he pondered the identity of this mysterious 'she' character.

"Gotham." Robin replied before straightening up from where he had been crouching on the edge of the roof. "There's been no movement from a while now, and there isn't any security either. Now is as good a time as any to investigate."

Kaldur nodded when Robin turned his head towards him, as if asking his permission to proceed. Signalling back an affirmative, the young acrobat, proceeded to shoot his grapple gun to the adjacent building, before swinging himself up onto one of the few window ledges, before soundlessly unlocking and than opening the window, slipping inside without a sound.

"Megan link us up." Kaldur said before turning and following the bird into the warehouse, signalling with a flourish of his hands for the team to follow.

'Everyone on?' Megan thought to the others. After receiving an affirmative to her question Megan followed after her leader towards the warehouse.

'Hey guys?' Robin thought with a sad note ringing through it, 'Maybe you should let me handle this one.'

'What is going on Robin?' Kaldur asked concerned, beginning to pick up his pace.

'No everything is fine, theres just….theres just something you guys really don't want to see in here.'

'We're fine Rob nothing we haven't seen before.' Wally thought out confidently, with that Superboy threw the doors opened prepared to help his friend with anything that might be threatening to harm him, only to stop short at the sight before him.

Robin stood at the centre of the room where a sole light shone down on a small lump laying on the floor, eyes straying to the rest of the room Superboy noticed smiley faces drawn around the room in red paint, the eyes all staring at him accusingly. Eyes drifting back to the small form currently at the centre of the room, the clone let out a sharp gasp upon realizing that it was a child, their stomach ripped open, blood and what he could only assume to be organs scattered around the body. The face of the child had tear tracks dried onto their face, but what disturbed him the most was, even more than the guts, would be the smile that was carved into the boys face. Superboy left the warehouse.

Kaldur turned deathly pale, at the sight before him, averting his eyes as fast as he possibly could, while Artemis emptied her guts into the corner of the warehouse, closest to the door, which Wally had just zoomed out of, as Megan proceeded to break down, tears pooling down her face.

"I told you I had it handled." Robin said dejectedly, before letting out a sigh. Taking out a camera he began taking pictures of everything he thought might be useful plus more, his eyes roaming around the crime scene in hopes of finding something to help him solve the case.

Noticing the child's hand pointed toward one of the walls, Robin turned his head to examine the wall the child had been pointing at, only to let out a slight almost inaudible gasp upon seeing tens maybe even hundreds of Robins pinned to the wall, the words 'WHY SO SERIOUS ROBBIE?' Written above them in what had been assumed to be red paint by Superboy.

* * *

**Hey guys, what do ya think? Too much?**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and everything, it's great hearing your guys thoughts on everything, it really is a big help a lot of the time! :)**

**You guys know the drill, Reviews really encourage me to update faster! Haha ;P**

**Thoughts, comments, questions or even a corrections let me know!**

**~Copper Hillier**


	7. Chapter 7

Except for the sobbing that was sounding from the young martian, the team, minus Robin, all sat in silence, aboard the bioship. Artemis stared off into space, her face still a green colour. Wally just a couple seats over from the archer, was also engaged in a staring contest with nothing, as he sat straight as a rod, barely having moved. Both Kaldur and Superboy too had pale faces, as they sat waiting for Robin to return, as they watched Megan sob, unsure of how to comfort her.

"W-Why Wo-wou-would s-some-someone d-do that!" The martian suddenly exclaimed, still sobbing.

All heads turned her direction.

"Some people just do bad stuff Miss M." Wally spoke up, still sitting motionless in his chair.

"Bu-but Why?" Megan asked again, her eyes red from crying so much.

"We dunno…some people do it cause their desperate, to get money, or their next fix, or other stuff like that, ya know?" Artemis tried to explain, the green gradually leaving her face, making her resemble Megan less and less.

"Next fix?" Kaldur asked, a look of confusion forming on his face.

"Yeah like drugs..and stuff." Wally said trying to describe what a fix was, and failed.

Kaldur continued to look on confused, as Superboy and Megan shared understanding looks before they gave up trying to understand exactly what the archer had been trying to say. Human culture was strange.

"Ughh.." Slapping a hand to her forehead in frustration, Artemis went on. "It's just stuff that they need, okay? Some people just need it, or in some cases want it more than others."

"OHH I get, Like pillows? Right?" Megan asked, her crying having ceased, but her eyes still a puffy red. Artemis's eye twitched in irritation. "I really like pillows, and their great at keeping your neck from hurting the next morning! Plus their just so fluffy! Who wouldn't want a pillow?" The others looked on as the damp depressing mood seemed to lift from the room for just a moment, as the young Martian expressed her love for pillows.

"No Megan, people don't usually kill each other over pillows." Artemis sniped, her irritation finally reaching a breaking point, and with that the room descended back into silence.

Letting out a sigh, Artemis ran her hand through her hair in irritation. "Look I'm sorry, it's just…. I don't know why people kill, there's all sorts of reasons…it could be anything from revenge to blackmail." Artemis shifted her eyes down to the floor almost guiltily. She was suppose to be a killer, an assassin.

"I don't understand. Why?" Superboy spoke up for the first time since leaving the warehouse.

"We don't know Supes… we just don't know." Wally said as he continued to stare into space, as if waiting for the answers to appear in front of his eyes. Instead he was greeted to the sight of Robin returning to the bioship, a weary look on his face.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long, wanted to look around a bit , than I needed to talk to Gordon about the kid."

Megan promptly burst into tears.

"Woah, I'm sorry Miss M." Robin said pleadingly, as he eyed the still sobbing Martian, before turning towards the others, his eyes asking for help. "What did I do?" He asked.

"Dude, he's not just_ some_ kid!" Wally exclaimed, sitting forward in his chair, an angry look on his face.

"Woah, woah, woah….. I'm sorry! …I didn't realize…" Robin trailed off, hand rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. Although he had grown accustomed to the team, he was still used to the cool collected Batman, not hysterical teenagers.

"Didn't realize what? That there's some dead kid down there?" Artemis yelled at the Boy Wonder, finger pointed at him accusingly, as Megan's sobs intensified even more.

"I guess.. I guess I've just gotten used to the dead people stuff." Robin said slowly as if anticipating an attack.

The team looked at Robin strangely, but said nothing.

As if grateful for not being attacked, Robin let out a sigh, before making his way over to his seat in front of one of the computers, where he proceeded to sort through some unidentifiable information. As the silence continued Robin ran a hand through his hair, as if contemplating something, before typing some other random things into the the computer, Batman's face suddenly appeared.

"Yes Robin?" Batman tonelessly, looking down at his ward who seemed to be fine, before his eyes wondered to the team to the rest of the team, who were a completely different story.

The martian was sobbing and the rest looked either ready to tear someones head off, or just depressed.

His eyes returned to Robin. "I'm guessing your mission didn't go well?"

"We found another one." Was all the young acrobat said.

"Anything else?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you back at the cave."

Nodding his consent to Robin, Batman addressed the full team. "When you get back to the mountain Canary will be waiting for you. You'll be having a team therapy session." With those few words, the screen went blank.

The team continued to stare at it.

"Well that certainly sounds fun." Robin piped up awkwardly, as the others all turned to give him annoyed looks, as the bioship began to ascend.

No one failed to notice the young boy's blood clinging to the gloves and arms of Robin's uniform, that had accumulated during his investigation.

* * *

**Hey guys, how was it?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, most this stories gotten at once! :P (Although I'm not complaining ;P)**

**And the Robins pinned to the wall in the last chapter, were the actual birds! :)**

**Thoughts, comments, ideas or even suggestions, just let me know!**

**And as always reviews always encourage me to update faster!;)**

**~Copper Hillier**


	8. Chapter 8

The team arrived back at the cave to a worried Black Canary and an annoyed Batman.

After quickly unloading from the bioship, the team was motioned by Canary to follow. The air still dense, not a sound was made.

Arriving in the living room, Canary motioned to the couches with a "Sit."

"What happened out there?" Batman said, face blank as he stood before the now sitting team.

Artemis and Wally both narrowed their eyes, the Bat probably knew already and was just asking for the sake of not seeming like such a creep.

Robin spoke in a monotone, face blank. "After scoping out the warehouse you had indicated, it was deemed safe, and I began making my way into the building. There was a..umm.." Here Robin faltered looking around at his team guiltily before focusing his attention back on his mentor, his voice becoming monotone once again. "I found the body of a young civilian, around the age eight or nine. He appeared to have been tortured and his innards were scattered around him, with his hand pointed at the wall. Upon further inspection, there were happy faces painted on the walls in the civilians blood, along with the words 'Why so serious Robbie' with dead Robins pinned to the wall around it."

"Joker." Batman said in a growl, his fists clenched, as Robin nodded an affirmative.

"Anything else?" Batman asked.

Robin nodded reaching in to one of the many pockets on his utility belt before hauling out a tape, that the team hadn't noticed until now, covered in blood, and smiley face stickers, similar to those you would see in the possession of a small child, around the edges, with the words 'To: Batty and Robbie, Love: Uncle J,' in the centre.

"I found it in the civilians stomach." Robin said, the question of why Robin had blood all up his sleeves, now answered.

Stepping forward, Batman took in all the members of the team with a keen glance, eyes lingering on Robin. "Until further notice you will be on leave from missions, Robin and I will take the case from here." Attention swivelling back to Robin, the two seemed to share something before Batman proceeded to turn and leave the room, Robin hot on his heels, tape in hand.

"Hey Rob, wait! We're suppose to be having a therapy…umm group session thing!" Wally shouted out to the young bird, jumping from the couch, and proceeding to run over to the boy, blocking his path.

BATMAN S02

"Kid Flash." Canary said sharply, her eyes watching every move the speedster and the acrobat made. "Sit down…Robin, go ahead." With a curt nod in Canary's direction Robin turned on his heel, and left the room, chasing his mentor.

ROBIN B01

"Why doesn't Bird Brain have to be here? This is stupid." Artemis ground out between her teeth, from where she was slumped into the couch, Superboy grunting out his agreement.

"I must agree, I believe Robin should take part in this session." Kaldur spoke up, as he wearily eyed the fuming archer on one side of him, and the depressed martian on his other.

"Batman has assured me Robin has been through sessions similar to these before, with him." Canary said her tone hard, eyes weary.

"Batman has the emotions of a rock!" Artemis shouted out, arms flung up, in exasperation. "No wonder Robin is so messed up!"

"Robin's not messed up." Megan said quietly, eyes still bleary with tears.

"Umm yeah he is, do you see how he's always running around here like some creep, popping up from God knows where, just to scare the hell out of us! If thats not messed up I don't know what is!" Artemis continued to rant.

"He's just a kid having some fun." Wally protested an indignant look on his face.

"I thought we agreed he wasn't a child." Artemis snarled at Wally.

"Just because he's seen a lot of stuff, doesn't mean he's not aloud to have fun!" The speedster snarled back at her teeth gnashing in anger.

"Hmpf, well if-" Artemis started only to be cut off by a fuming Black Canary.

"THIS WILL STOP NOW! I will not tolerate you talking about your team member this was, he had done nothing wrong, and will not be treated as such. Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?" Canary screeched, her finger pointing accusingly, face set in a snarl. Visibly calming herself down, Canary continued in a softer tone. "Robin has no need of these sessions, Batman assured me, well before this happened, and I trust Batman when it comes to Robins well-being."

"Batman let Robin start fighting crime when he was nine…in _Gotham_, of all places." Artemis said stubbornly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Although I may not have agreed with Batman's choice of allowing Robin to fight crime at first, I have come to accept the fact. Robin is very well trained, and he knows what he is doing." Rubbing her eyes wearily Canray went on. "Batman made sure of that."

After a few moments of silence, Kaldur spoke up. "Will we still be going ahead with these group sessions?"

Nodding Canary made herself comfortable in one of the living rooms plush chairs. "Would anyone like to start?"

Silence once again descended, it was becoming a very common thing for them now, before Megan spoke up. "I never realized humans were so cruel." She stated from where she sat, next to Aqualad.

"That wasn't just any human Megan, that was the Joker. Gotham's resident clown." The speedster said eyes focused on the ground.

"I thought clowns were happy and funny….that wasn't very funny." The martian stated, eyes beginning to well with tears once again.

"Not this clown Megs, he's crazy, absolutely, one hundred percent crazy. He thinks killing people is a _killer_ joker" Wally shivered at the though of the Joker's smiling face, no one missing the pun he had made.

"Oh.." The martian trailed off confused, still not quite sure what to make of a killer clown.

Waiting for someone else to give their thoughts on the matter, the team eyed each other awkwardly, until Kaldur spoke up.

"Aside from Robin, I believe the team, myself included, were very unprepared for what we witnessed tonight…We cannot allow for this to happen again." The team all looked down ashamed of themselves for not having been able to help Robin at all.

"Don't be embarrassed, everyone has their moments, especially when faced with something like, what you've all witnessed tonight. It is sad, and not meant to be taken lightly, but it is sadly something many people become accustomed to." Canary said, trying to encourage the team from their slump.

"Even Superman?" Connor spoke up for the first time since arriving back. "Did Superman ever act like we did tonight?"

The rooms occupants went silent, surprised at the clone for mentioning Superman, when the hero so steadfastly ignored Connor.

Shaking herself back to reality, Canary allowed a soft smile to cross her face, before nodding her head. "Even Superman…even Superman."

"How long does it take to get used to seeing these….these things?" Wally asked lowly, almost ashamed, eyes averted to the floor, as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure…I don't know if you ever really get used to it, I know I haven't, but the point is to control yourself." Canary continued her voice growing stronger and more determined, the further she went. "Although it may be shocking, you need to pull yourself together and keep going, make sure it doesn't happens to anyone else, save as many as you can, while you can."

"But Robin..Robin didn't even seem to notice." Megan said tears now spilling down her cheeks, sniffling slightly.

"Yeah he pretty much ignored it, and went on with his life, while we were all acting like a bunch of dumb four year old girls in the corner." Artemis said, tone hard, annoyed with how she had acted.

"Trust me." Canary said. "Robin notices, and Robin definitely cares, but he's learned to distance himself, without it, he'd probably be in the same place that half the loonies he puts away go." She finished sadly, eyes downcast.

"He's…he's really not a kid." Artemis said guiltily, eyes beginning to glitter with unshed tears.

Canary watched the archer for a moment.

"No. No he's not."

* * *

ROBIN B01

Batman glanced up from his computer to see Robin making his way over to him, tape in hand. The two shared a glance, before Robin, now Dick, after removing his domino mask, handed the tape to his mentor, who had hauled his cowl down just moments before.

Inserting the tape into the player, Bruce turned to address his ward one last time, before receiving an affirmative nod. He pressed play.

The screen was filled with static for a few moments, before being filled with the face of the Joker. As per usual a smile stretched across his face impossibly large, His yellow teeth sneering at them, while his eyes seemed to bulge out of his skull. His lips a Ruby red, face paste white.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.." Joker laughed wildly, eyes seeming to bulge even further from his skull, as spit flew from his mouth. After a few minutes of wild laughter, the Joker finally managed to calm himself down. He wiped a tear from his eye, before addressing the camera.

"Well it seems little Robbie found my tape, didn't have to dig too far down there did ya, Bird Boy? HAHAHAHAHAHA .." Laughed the Joker raucously, his smile seeming to stretch even further, as Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously, glancing down to the blood staining his young ward's gloves.

Calming down again, a thoughtful look came over the clown's face "Ya know, I was gonna blow up that warehouse when you went in there Bird Boy…..mmhhmm... was gonna put a whole slew of dynamite in there, oh what fun! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…but that would have been too easy, too….quick." Joker began fidgeting, his eyes roaming around the room, before again focusing on the camera.

"So instead I decided… well it needed to be more fun ..HEHEHE …and you should know Bird Boy whats more fun than Uncle J's games! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Robin winced at that comment, remembering the feel of being repeatedly hit with a crowbar, amongst other things.

Still laughing uproariously Joker stared directly into the camera, eyes seeming to focus on the two heroes, before stepping back from the screen to reveal, kids, maybe 50 kids or more from what they could see, all tied down in chairs, in front of a desk, terrified looks on all of their faces. "SCHOOLS IN SESSION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed for what seemed like hours before going deadly serious, as he stopped laughing.

"Ya see Uncle J decided to do something a bit different." Joker said sternly, his face completely devoid of emotion, as he looked back to the camera. "I wanted to see what the little kiddies would do, when I played games with them like Robbie, but they weren't the same, they screamed, they cried, they begged…." Swinging his hands around, as if trying to demonstrate, the Joker sighed, sending a sad look towards the children, like a parent would towards a misbehaving child.

"They just weren't like my little Robbie…HEHEHE ….so I decided we should play a game!" Joker spread his arms wide, as if presenting some great prize. " I decided I would blow all of these little kiddies to smithereens, and then their parents, could come find their boy parts and piece them all back together, just like a giant jigsaw puzzle! HAHAHAHA" Joker clapped excited, jumping around the room, like a child on a sugar rush, before coming to a halt in front of the camera again, voice low, the smile turned into a stare, as he focused his eye into the camera.

"….or maybe….maybe we could play a game Bird Boy." Joker said, eyes almost seeming to find Robin, as he stared unblinkingly for a few moments.

"I thought first maybe I would just ransom their lives for yours Robbie…HEHEHE…but…that was too …easy…..to …to predictable!" Joker licked his lips, face filling the entire screen again, as he came closer, his face now the only visible on the screen. "Than maybe just some time with you for a week…just to hear your….your voice." His demented smile grew bigger, as Robin felt a sliver of fear.

"BUT…HEHEHEHAHAHAHA… I decided, what more fun than if I let your mini league in on it too….but I couldn't take them all….no, no, no ….Uncle J only has so much love to go around….so than I thought, why not let the _Justice_ league decide, who gets to spend time with dear old Uncle J! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…and ya know what, just for you guys. I'll cut ya a deal…if they manage the full week with me… all these little kiddies get home free! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jokers disturbed laugh continued for a few more moments, looking back towards the children, before he turned to the camera again, his face dropping the smile, and licking his lips, in a way that unhinged Robin, as Batman's eyes further narrowed, and fists clenched.

Speaking lowly, he continued. "You have until midnight two days from now, to contact me….you have my card…." Joker stared into the camera a psychotic look on his face, before addressing them once once more. "OH! I almost forgot, don't try to find the wee little totts Bats….trust me….you won't find them…" With that Jokers smile flew back onto his face, his demented eyes seeming to stare through the two. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Everything went quiet, when Bruce paused the video, the Jokers face still leering down at them.

The two sat in silence, trying to discern what they had just witnessed before Bruce turned to Dick, hauling his cowl back up, effectively becoming Batman again.

"Robin….contact the league."

* * *

**SO…..What do ya think?**

**Let me know! Love hearing from you guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and follows and favourites and ****everything!**

**I tried to make it longer for you guys this time around too! :)**

**Any thoughts, comments, Errors (Always lose so many marks in english for grammar -.-) Just let me know! :3**

**As always reviews really encourage me to update faster! ;P**

**So until next time!**

**~Copper Hillier **


	9. Chapter 9

Flash tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, as he let out a sigh, eyes set on the door, while Green Arrow watched him in annoyance, eyes narrowed.

"THAT'S IT!" Green arrow yelled, knocking his chair to the floor when he jumped to his feet. "I can't take this anymore, just stay still, for Heaven's sakes_ just stay still_!"

After receiving a message from Batman and Robin, the mentors of the young Justice team, plus a few more vital Justice League members all sat to a table aboard the Watch Tower, watching the Archer and the Speedster with interest.

"Oh come on Ollie! It's not that bad!" Flash said, an innocent smile on his face, twiddling his thumbs. If one looked close enough they may even have spotted a halo floating above his head.

Letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes, Wonder Woman cut Green Arrow off before, he threw himself across the table at the speedster. "You two behave! Batman should be here any moment."

Superman spoke up a thoughtful expression on his face. "I wonder what was so urgent…" He trailed off.

"Yes, he did seem rather distressed, very unusual for Batman." Martian Manhunter remarked, watching the door with slight worry, as Aquaman mumbled an agreement.

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." Wonder Woman said confidently, as Black Canary nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah..I guess.." Superman agreed, face still thoughtful, as if trying to put together a difficult puzzle. "But it's really not like Bruce to get worked up over something little, whatever it is, its big."

"That is quite true." J'onn intoned.

Jumping up Flash began to pace. "Well I just wish he would hurry up, he knows I can't sit still this long, we'll be here forever and-"

With that the doors to the room opened to reveal Batman.

Striding forward Batman took his seat to the table, before turing on one of the TV's that had been disregarded on the wall, the Joker's face appeared frozen in time, grosteque smile on his face.

"As I'm sure your all aware by now, earlier today the team received a mission to try to find a lead on some kidnapped children, correct?" The league members nodded an affirmative to Batman.

"Poor Wally will probably be having nightmares for weeks!" Flash exclaimed, Green Arrow nodding his head solemnly in agreement, he worried for Artemis.

Ignoring the two, Batman continued. "After telling the team to return to the bioship, Robin investigated the crime scene. There were dead Robins pinned to the wall, with smiley faces, and the words 'Why so serious Robbie?' painted on the wall in the victims blood."

Now used to how coldly Batman would refer to civilians and the plain craziness that happened in Gotham on a daily basis the League simply nodded and let the Bat continue.

"The victim himself was a young boy, whom for lack of better terms was gutted."

Wonder Woman covered her mouth, eyes widening in horror. "Oh my…"

"Batman as I am sure we all are, I am concerned for young Robin's safety in this matter…but I fail to see how this concerns the league, you rarely let us interfere in Gotham matters." J'onn spoke up, confused.

"It was another thing he found that concerns the league. After thoroughly investigating the scene, Robin found this video." Batman gestured to the screen. "In the victims stomach."

There was silence for a moment. "How did he even manage to find that?" Flash said with a grimace, eyeing the TV with disgust.

"Like I said, it was a thorough investigation." Nobody else questioned him.

With that said the the video began to play.

Superman slammed his feet down on he table,when the Joker's laughter fizzled out. "THIS IS MADNESS! WE CAN'T JUST LET HIM TORTURE ONE OF THEM!" Superman looked around the room, eyes darting every which way as if the answer was finding somewhere in that very room, just waiting to be found.

Eyes focusing on Batman, Superman visibly calmed himself before continuing. "We can't send one of them to that.. that _Madman_ Bruce! ….There has to be something we can do!" He pleaded.

Shaking his head negative, Batman turned so he could address the whole of the present league members. "Joker's smarter than he looks, if he doesn't want us to find him than we won't."

"So what, were gonna send one of the kids in there to be tortured!" Wonder Woman said, arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

"There must be something we could do!" Green Arrow said, head still nodding furiously to Wonder Woman's comment.

"The only other person that even comes close to understanding the Joker like me would be Robin, you all know nothing of Joker. You would only be a hindrance."

"So you do plan on us handing over one of the team?" Canary asked softly.

Batman looked down at the ground ashamed of himself. "To save the lives of the children..we must." Eyes still fixed on the ground, as the oxygen seemed to flee from the room, leaving the league in shocked silence. "The only problem now is …deciding who."

* * *

Any other day Robin would be enjoying the time he was getting to hang out with his team, but not today. Even the constant bickering between the archer and the speedster, with Aqualad trying to mediate or the confusion that seemed to radiate from the clone at their antics, was enough to fully distract him from his thoughts.

He smiled big and let out a cackle whenever anyones attention was focused, but his mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of the Joker. Robin knew Batman would try to fool the league into sending one of the other members of the team to the Joker, even though they would be unable to handle it. Then Batman wouldn't have to worry about Robin…and Batman always succeeded.

But could Robin allow for one of his team to be hurt, they didn't know what pain even was, unlike him. He and pain had become old acquaintances.

A plate of cookies were shoved under Robin nose. "Would you like a cookie before Wally takes them all Robin?" Megan asked sweetly, eyes glinting with happiness, as she held out the plate of cookies to him.

Nodding, Robin reached out and took a cookie.

Robin thanked the Martian, as he began to munch thoughtfully on the cookie. No he could not allow for the team to become cold …numb, they were his family, and he would protect them, because thats what families do.

The team were unaware of the determined glint that entered the young acrobats eyes, as he watched over them.

* * *

**Hey guys, how was it?**

**This is probably the longest Ive gone, not updating this story, but I just had waaaay too many exams, so I ****apologize!**

**Let me know what you guys thought, I love to hear from you!**

**And once again thanks for all the reviews and everything! :]**

**And remember reviews always encourage me to update faster! ;)**

**~Copper Hillier**


	10. Chapter 10

Wally's eyes widened so much that it looked like his eyes would pop out of his head any second now, as the female voice of the zeta beams continued to name off the Justice League members that were coming through.

RECOGNIZED: SUPERMAN S01

The teams eyes zipped to Superboy to see if he was having an adverse reaction to the elder Super's name. After seeing a small scowl appear on his face, they determined him to be okay before, the eyes swivelled back to the zeta beams, watching the league members appear.

'What in the world was going on?' Was the primary thought that seemed to race through their minds, with the exception of Robin, whose face was set, a determined look shining in his eyes.

RECOGNIZED: BATMAN S02

Finally the names ceased, as the league members had all arrived.

Striding swiftly past the assembled crowd, of mentors and a few other league members who had been present at the earlier meeting. Batman began his trek to the debriefing room, Robin now hot on his heels.

Deciding they must be expected to follow, the remaining rooms occupants, trailed the two bats out of the room.

The team exchanged uneasy glances when they had all gathered into the debriefing room, weary of the solemn leaguers around them.

Before Megan could establish a mental link to see if anyone had any idea of what exactly was happening, the eldest Bat cleared his throat, his gaze settling threateningly upon them.

The room went silent.

"As you are aware from your previous mission, Robin recovered a tape." The team all gave signs of an affirmative. "After departing from the cave, myself and Robin viewed the tape." From there the screen on one of the mountains walls lit up, to show the smiling face of Joker. "A word of caution, as always with the Joker, viewer discretion is advised." Batman hit play, and the room filled with insane laughter.

Megan turned and hid her face in the crook of Superboy's neck, about halfway through the video, tears once again streaming down her face, soaking into the clone's shirt, while the rest of the team watched with slightly green faces, until the video ended.

"…that was sick." Artemis said, hands shaking.

"That was the Joker." Martian Manhunter replied dully.

The room elapsed into silence, the leaguers exchanging glances with each other, ordering what they were to do next.

"..So whose it gonna be?" Robin finally said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean, whose it going to be? Your not actually handing one of us over are you?" Wally asked shocked, as he waved his arms about, face still a slight green colour.

The league's silence spoke volumes.

"My Gosh…you're all crazy!" Artemis shouted, a panicked look crossing her face at the thought of being in the clutches of the insane clown. "You can't seriously be considering this!"

"Artemis.." Green Arrow growled warningly.

"We aren't considering it, the subject has already been decided." Batman stated, cutting off the archer, face blank.

"He will kill us!" Artemis shouted out again, arms waving around for emphasis.

"No he won't." Robin said, eyes still focused on the screen, where the clowns face was present.

"Oh I'm sure you know all about it Bird Brain!" Artemis sniped.

"Enough." Batman said, stepping forward he regarded the teenagers. "There is nothing more we can do on the matter, believe me, we've tried."

"What about all those fancy Bat gadgets you got?" Wally asked, stepping forward to better converse with the Bat. "I mean you guys have gadgets for everything! Why not this?"

"When it comes to the Joker normal conventional things just won't work. He's probably in some lead lined, sound proofed bunker, fifty feet underground." Robin spoke up, instead of Batman, who turned to regard his apprentice carefully, before averting his attentionn back to the young speedster.

"Robin is correct, the only viable option available to us right now, is to go along with the Joker's plan."

The room once again descended into silence, dreading what was to happen next.

"….So whose it gonna be?" Robin asked, turning from the smiling face of the Joker, so that he could focus on his mentor.

Superman stepped forward, from the crowd of leaguers in the room, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"After careful consideration, we came to the conclusion that Aqualad would be our best option to send at the moment."

Aqualad's face paled dramatically, before giving the Man of Steel a resigned nod.

"So he managed to trick you?" Robin snorted, as the rooms occupant's attention zeroed in on him.

"….excuse me?" Superman asked, confusion written plainly across his face.

"Batman. He tricked you." Robin once again stated, as the leaguers looked at each other confused.

"Robin..stop. Now." Batman warned.

"And why do you think that, Robin?" Wonder Woman asked, as if addressing a small child.

"No offence Aqualad, but he'll break you before the first day is over." Robin said, as Aqualad audibly gulped.

"It is my duty Robin, one I must complete." The Atlantian said.

"No its not, especially when there is someone fit to take the job." Robin remarked.

"Robin.." Batman growled.

Turning to address the league members as a whole, Robin began. "Batman tricked you. All of you very well know I'm the most experienced and well versed in these kinds of things. Ive been kidnapped and beaten more times than I can count." Robin let out a humourless chuckle, as his everyone looked on sadly. "And I'm very good at what I do. They won't break me, sure I'll be a bit worse for wear when I come back, but I'll come back with my mind intact."

Pausing for dramatic effect, Robin ignored the fuming Bat, before continuing. "Batman doesnt want me to go, he's afraid of what might happen. But I'm the only one who can handle this. Everyone else would break before the first day even ended…but not me..not me." The young bird's eyes went blank for a few moments, as if focused on something far away.

Shaking his head, Robin once again focused on the group assembled before him, a dead serious look on his face. "….So whose it gonna be?"

* * *

**And ending with that cruel cliffhanger, I once again ask, How was it? :P**

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys, greatly appreciated!**

**And do you guys want me to answer reviews and stuff in the story, or how do you want me to go about it? Let me know!**

**Any thoughts comments, concerns, ideas, etc. Just let me ****know!**

**And as always reviews really encourage me to update faster! ;P**

**~Copper Hillier**


	11. Chapter 11

The young teens were spread about the room, limbs a jumbled mess, as they attempted to distract themselves by finding a comfortable position amongst the few hard back chairs scattered around the edges of the debriefing room.

The teens had been told to stay put, after the league had filed out to find a better place to discuss the matter of who exactly would be taking part in this mission.

After the scuffling about the room finally ceased, an awkward silence descended, nobody knowing what exactly to say.

Realizing this was probably the millionth time that he and the team were having an awkward silence, in the past couple days alone, Robin let out a snort of amusement, and that's what finally sparked the fire.

"Robin…what the hell?!" Wally said indignantly, from where he was sat, feet propped up on another chair, in a failed attempt to achieve a somewhat comfortable position.

"I believe, friend Robin, what Wally is trying to say is; what are you trying to do?" Aqualad spoke up, before pausing, voice becoming uncertain. "You do not need to go on this mission, the league specified that I was to go."

Robin was silent, eyes regarding a distant spot on the wall, before he finally spoke up. "You don't know what they're getting you into Kaldur."

"Umm… yeah it's some kind of messed up mission, where we let a psychotic clown torture us for fun!" Aretmis spoke up, a hysterical edge to her voice.

"Someone has to go, and the league has decided that I am to be the best option." Kaldur once again spoke up, voice solemn.

"The league didn't decide anything, Batman tricked them." Robin said, sunglasses flashing dangerously, as his face turned into a slight snarl. "He knows you won't come back intact, no no no…. he knows…he always knows…" He muttered to himself, before trailing off.

"And you'll come back in one piece?" Superboy inquired from his seat next to Megan, a bored look on his face, his clenched fist at his side, the only indication of how he was actually feeling.

"I'll definitely have a better chance." None of the team failed to notice that Robin had sidestepped the question.

"All the same, the league requested for me to take this mission, so I must." Aqualad stated, face determined, hands shaking.

Suddenly jumping from his chair, a snarl across his face, Robin marched over shoving his face down close to the Atlantians. "YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!" He roared, before calming himself down slightly. "You won't sacrifice yourself over something so stupid if I have anything to say about it ….besides he's actually after me anyway, Bats just doesn't want me anywhere near him ….especially if he's holding a crowbar." Robin muttered the last part to himself, but the team still heard him.

Turing around and making his way back to his seat, Robin ran a hand through his hair before letting out a frustrated sound. "Your not going, that's final." With that the young bird turned and focused his attention back onto the wall of the mountain.

Wally looked helplessly to Megan, hoping for her to understand.

Letting out a small nod of affirmative, the young martian established a mental link that excluded the angry acrobat.

'He's right, you know' Wally let the team know. 'He's been through a lot of this stuff, he knows what he's talking about.'

'So you saying we should just let him go?' Megan sent back, along with the bewilderment she was feeling. 'Wouldn't the league pick who they thought were the best fit for this mission?'

'That's the thing' Wally acknowledged. 'Bat's doesn't want Robin anywhere near that guy …I'm not sure if you noticed yet, but Bat's is a little protective of his little baby Robin.'

Artemis let out a snort at that comment, before her eyes widened, she glanced to the young bird to see if he had picked up on anything amiss, only to see him still having a fierce staring contest with the mountains wall.

Letting the feeling of relief sweep into the connection, Artemis took one more glance at the bird, before focusing her attention back on the remaining teens. 'I think this is all stupid, there has to be something the league could do…' The team remained silent, as Artemis sighed into the link, as she bit her lip, contemplating something. 'If one of us has to go in…maybe …maybe Robin is the best choice, no offence Kaldur …but Robin does have a lot more experience with these kinds of things, he would hold out a lot better than you…..'

'Artemis is right' Wally agreed, to which Artemis's eyebrows shot up in surprised, there were not many things the archer and the speedster ever agreed on.

'I don't want anyone going in there, especially not Robin …he's my best bud… but if anyone has a chance of coming out intact, it's Robin. Once he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him.' Wally smiled fondly, remembering some of the crazy things that the two had gotten themselves into.

The feeling of the remaining team's agreement swept through the link, as Kaldur also sighed his agreement into the link, before glancing at the speedster. 'You are correct Wally.'

"Guy's if your gonna have a conversation without including me, at least make it less obvious." Robin spoke up from where he was still gazing furiously at the wall, although his voice had been tinged with amusement.

The team blushed in embarrassment, having been caught in the act.

"Whoops." Miss Martian said.

* * *

"SILENCE!" Superman roared, from where he sat at the head of the table.

After deciding to reconvene on the subject of who would be the Joker's new play toy, the Leaguers had decided, it would be best to have their 'discussion' back in the Watchtower, where they could be safely out of earshot of the young kryptonian clone.

The leaguers quieted after Superman's shout, turning their expectant gazes upon him.

"Now, we're running out of time, we need to decide, the team will need to prepare." Superman said, eyes sweeping the room.

"I believe we already agreed on Aqualad." Batman said tonelessly, from the immediate right of Superman.

"That was before …._THAT_ happened!" Hawkwoman shouted waving her mace around dramatically, as if hoping it would help to get her point across to the assembled heroes.

"I believe what Hawkwoman is trying to ask is, were you aware, that not only Aqualad, but our other contenders, would be unable to ..cope with the situation at hand?" Martian Manhunter asked plainly as ever, eyes focused on Batman.

"Yes I'm quite curious as to why you would mislead us Batman." Wonder Woman said, her tone angry. "Did you know?"

The room was silent, all attention focused on Batman before he uttered the one single word that sent the room into chaos.

"Yes."

From the loud shouts of disapproval that sang throughout the room, Green Arrow's was the comment that seemed to catch everyone's attention, bringing them all back to into their chairs, as they observed what was happening.

"So your prepared to sacrifice our kids, but not your own?!" Green Arrows shouted out, a deadly look on his face.

The room was once again silent, as they waited for the Bat's reply.

"Yes."

Unanimous shouts of anger once again reverberated throughout the room, as the Leaguers made their thoughts about the Bat known.

"SILENCE!" Superman again shouted out, as he slammed his palm down onto the table, causing it to vibrate dangerously.

"We came here to decide who was best fit to take part in this mission, so that's what we are going to do." Superman looked around the room, daring anyone to go against him, before settling his eyes on Batman. "And you… we need the truth. No more games. ...Besides Canary, you're the one who knows best about the team, and you definitely know the most when it comes to all their individual pasts, so I honestly ask you, who had the best chance of coming back to us?"

Batman regarded the room as a whole, lips turning down into a frown, as his eyes narrowed into slits, turning back to focus his attention on Superman, Batman spoke.

"Robin."

And with the feeling akin to a dagger being twisted into his heart, Batman rose from the table, and left the room without another word, as the remaining leaguers watched, eyes wide.

* * *

**So how was it?!**

**Let me know!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything again guys! It really encourages me to keep writing! It also helps me out, I don't think I will ever look at the word 'who' the same way again :P thanks though, I do appreciate it when people point these things out to me! :) And I total understand being to lazy to login! ;) It always makes me reconsider the fact of; do I really want to login? :p**

**Remember reviews really encourage me to update faster! ;P **

**~Copper Hillier**


	12. Chapter 12

'Guy's this is wrong, this is so, so, SO wrong!' Artemis' voice rang out through the teams minds, minus Robin, who was silently conversing with Batman, where the two stood guardedly on a dock, as the team and other leaguers, watched from a safe distance on the rooftops.

'I know..' Megan replied meekly, head dropping to stare at the rooftop, the team were staked out on.

'Rob will be fine.' Wally replied quietly, a hint of desperation present in his voice, as Megan laid her hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do Artemis." Aqualad spoke out loud for the first time, since the team arrived in Gotham, all while he averted his eyes. He was the one suppose to be going on this mission not Robin…never Robin.

"Robins tough." Superboy's voice rang out, as his eyes focused on two of Gotham's caped crusaders, who were still quietly conversing.

"Can…can you hear them?" Megan asked desperately, as she gazed concernedly towards the young acrobat.

"Yes."

"What….what are they saying?" Artemis said hesitantly, almost afraid to find out the answer.

"They're saying Good-bye."

The blood drained from the team's faces.

"They're saying Good-bye for now." Superboy reiterated quickly, after seeing the looks on his teammates faces.

Megan looked back and forth between the team and the young bird, eyes shining with tears, before deciding to speak.

Only to be cut off by the sound of shrieking laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHE…" Joker walked out from one of the many passages around the docks, as he made his way to the Bats.

Laughing the full way, Joker marched straight up to Robin, before grabbing him by the cheeks, and pinching, all while cooing about his little Robin.

"Look at little baby Robbie, he's just so cute, I could eat him up!" Here the Joker paused considering this idea, before shaking his head. "Nah he's just too scrawny, I'll still be hungry after I'm done eating!" Joker guffawed, as Batman visibly bristled in anger, all while Robin simply narrowed his eyes.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Joker calmed from his laughing fit before turning to address Robin again, his grotesque smiling stretching across his face, as his eyes bulged in excitement.

"Oh Robbie I just knew, even when I gave those nut cases a choice, they would pick you anyway, I mean who know Uncle J better than his own Little Robbie…" Joker leaned towards Robin his smile stretching even farther than what was thought possible, as his breath drifted across Robin's face, causing the young bird to crinkle his nose in disgust.

After staring at Robin for a few more moments, Joker leaned back to regard Batman "Well excluding ol' Batsy over here! Me and him are just like old pals." Joker grabbed onto the front of his jacket proudly while puffing out his chest, as Batman looked on with obvious disgust.

"Whats to stop me from taking you out here and now Joker?" Batman said darkly, as he glared down at Joker, who merely began to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE….Well Batsy you may never find those poor little kiddies …HEHEHE… if you take me out, I mean, they might just starve to death before you find them…or maybe they wont….HEHEHEHE…that's your call really." Joker said gleefully, as Batman only further narrowed his eyes, knowing his hands were tied.

Leaning back in to regard Robin once again, Joker's breath ,again, made its way to Robin's nose, while Robin noticed just how greasy and stringy Joker's green hair really was.

Joker let out a deep sigh. "Ya know Robbie, I was thinking, since were gonna be spending time together, that maybe instead of uncle J, I could be Daddy J! What do ya think Junior?" Joker asked with anticipation, getting impossibly closer to Robin, causing the young bird to lean back wearily.

"No Joker." Robin stated.

"I think that was a yes! Don't you agree Batsy?" Joker said to Batman, who merely stared at the clown emotionlessly.

Turnig back to Robin, Joker smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling in his glee. "Well Junior, I'd hate to see you without a mommy, everyone wants a Mommy! I mean dear old Daddy Joker, is pretty awesome but sometimes he's just not enough…" Here Joker trailed off solemly, a sad looking coming over his face, before lighting up in gleeful madness once agaon.

"Good thing Daddy Joker thought about that!" Whilring on his heel, Joker let out a sharp whistle. "Harley come meet Junior."

A shriek of joy was heard, before a woman in a Harlequin costume came running out.

"Oh Mistah J really?! I always wanted one so bad!" Harley began to pinch Robin's cheeks before running her hands around his face, as if to make sure he was actually real, as Robin fidgeted uncomfortably. "Oh Puddin' he's just so cute! Just what I always wanted…" She trailed off adoringly as she stared at Robin, who only scowled back at her.

Going in to pinch Robin's cheek once again, Harley was stopped, when Robin slapped her hands away agitatedly.

"Well Puddin' I think he's gonna need some more traing, what do you think?" Harley asked, as she regarded Robin, as if he were a misbehaving dog.

"Ya know Harley, I think your right….HAHAHAHAHA…"

With no more thought than that, joker hauled out a crowbar, that he had concealed, and smacked Robin across the head with it, instantly dropping the young bird.

Batman let out a menancing growl, as he began to lunge at the clown, only to be stopped by Harley Quinn, who was waggling a finger back and forth in front of his face. "Nuh-uh Batsy, a deal is a deal, unless you wanna bunch ah dead kids on your hands!" Harley giggled as Joker made his way over to the acrobat, who was beginning to gain conscience again.

Grabbing Robin by the ankle, Joker began to drag him after the two clowns, as they made their way from the docks, both laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry…Batman." Robin ground out in pain, as he was being dragged away from his mentor. "I'll be fine…I'm…always…..fine…"

And than the two clowns and the bird were gone.

"Will we pursue?" Wonder Woman asked as she decended from where she had been perched among the rooftops, as other leaguers and the team agtehred arounf the Bat, ready to follow ay command they gave, in order to get their bird back.

"No." Batman said tonelessly, eyes still focused on where his son had disappeared.

"If we follow, he will only kill Robin or the children…we can't.. take that risk…"

"Batman…." Canary said sadly, as she placed her hand on his arm, to try to soothe him.

"He'll be fine…he's always… fine.." Batman said despairingly, before brushing off Canary's hand, and disappearing into the darkness of Gotham, as the remaining heroes not only looked on in shock at even that small amount of emotion Batman showed, but also in sadness, unable to comprehend what he was going through.

"What do we do now?" Miss Martian asked sadly, as tears leaked form her eyes.

"Now we wait." Superman said, as he looked to where the Bat had disappeared to in concern.

It wasn't your fault." Wonder Woman said to Superman, who looked away guiltily.

"Someone had to go and Robin fit the description." Wonder Woman continued.

"I should have gone."Aqualad said quietly, a concerned look on his face, similar to Superman's.

"No there was nothing we could have done differently!" Hawkwoman stepped forward, her voice strong and commanding. "Aqualad, I'm sorry, but you were not fit for this job, so Robin, who is well experienced with these things, was sent instead. It is not your fault." Having effectively cowed Aqualad, Hawkwoman Turned to Superman,swinging her mace around dangerously. "And you! You very well know we tried every scenario, from putting trackers through Robin's bloodstream, which wouldn't work since Joker will have all exiting signals blocked, to sending in J'onn who would be unable to hold Robin's identity that long, through all of Joker's ...fun."

Sending a glare to the remaining leaguers and team members, the thanagarian continued. "It is no one's fault, that this situation arose, and Robin best fit the requirements, so stop blaming yourselves….Now all we can do.." Here she paused contemplating what she was about to say, before a resolute look passed onto her face. "Now all we can do is pray."

Silence reigned as the heroes all made their way off the docks and out of Gotham.

* * *

Robin's head pounded ferousicouly, as he groaned out in pain, only to hear small sharp gasps coming from the room around him.

Instantly becoming aware, Robin's eyes snapped open, ready to face anything, only to see a room of…children?

Robin blinked owlishly, wondering if this was some new drug that Scarecrow was testing out on him, before remembering what exactly was going on.

Oh yeah…he was being ransomed for some kids lives…the kids, Robin assumed, that were standing right in front of him, with looks of awe and terror on their face at the same time.

Eyes squinting from the pain in his head, courtesy of Joker and his Crowbar Robin thought grumpily, Robin smiled towards the kids, who could only be a mere few years younger than him.

"Hi." Robin said, as the looks of terror began to be replcaed with Happiness.

" …is that really you? Did ya come to save us?" One little girl, with bouncing blonde curls, and wide blue eyes asked, in excitement, as she clutched a Batman plushie to her chest.

Noting the toy with amusement, Robin wondered what Batman would do if he ever found out they were making teddy bears of him..of course, he probably already knew, stupid Bat, and his obsessive tendencies to know eveyrhting.

Turning his attention back to the little girl, Robin nodded. "Only one more week in here and you guy's can go home."

Some of the children shouted out in glee, while some asked, why couldn't they just go home now instead of later, Robin smiled fondly.

Head still pounding, Robin brought his hand up to rub his forehead, or he at least tried to lift his hand up. He was chaned onto the wall, standing upright, both hands and feet weldled onto the wall, with thick pieces of steal.

Surprised and frightened that he had noticed the restraints before now, Robin began to put pressure on the cuffs, to see if he would have any chance of escape, but before he really got into it, he heard the tell tale sound of steps echoing from outside the room.

'CLICK.'

The children shrunk back.

'CLACK.'

One little boy whimpered.

'CLICK.'

Robin began to furiously try to find a weak spot in the cuffs.

"CLACK.'

The person was almost outside the door.

'CLICK.'

The young blonde girl, snuggled into her Batman plushie.

'CLACK.'

Robin pushed furiously against his cuffs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Laughter rang out and Robin's face paled.

He knew that laugh.

The door banged open, to the Joker, as usual smile stretched impossibly wide, red tinged eyes bulgning, as his greasy strands of hair swung about, while he clutched his stomach, the laughter continued to ring out for a few more moments, before going deathly silent in an instant.

Face darkening Joker focused his whole attention on Robin, before taking a quick peak at the other children.

Speaking in a deep voice, Joker said. "Daddy's home."

Before slamming the door shut, as the occupants of the room all looked on in terror.

* * *

**How did you guys like it?**

**And how does my Joker sound so far throughout the story?**

**Let me know! Thoughts, comments, mistakes let me know! :)**

**And once again, thanks for all the reviews and everything, it really means a lot!**

**Also remember reviews encourage me to update ****faster, so with that, I'll see you guys soon!**

**~Copper Hillier**


End file.
